Sway To The Music
by RavingWolves
Summary: Songfic: What Stiles finds when Dereks away...


**A/N: **I know this isn't on my page for "In Production" but I just had to write a song fic, when is it everyday that you find a song you can't stop listening to…. Oh that's me haha. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this even if it's short but it was just to get it out of my head and onto the internet. Also it would be recommended to listen to the song when it starts up; I guarantee it will be stuck in your head. (Not good with sex scenes so stay with me.)

~ENJOY~

**Song: **The Night Out (Madeon remix) - Martin Solveig

Addicted - Morgan Page Feat. Greg Laswell

Peacock - Katy Perry

Paradise – Molella Feat. Alessia d' Andrea

Pale arms landed softly down on the other side of the mattress, the warmth still radiating off the sheets from who ever was laying there only a few minutes ago. Gripping them, the other person pulled their body closer to that spot until they were content with warmth that engulfed their body was comfortable enough. Nuzzling their head deep into the spot with a smile inhaling the others smell with a sigh as honey brown eyes opened up ever slowly, and gently stared at a scorched wall for a moment before running them down to a charred wooden floor where a pile of clothed lay .

Stiles stared at the pile for awhile longer before reaching a hand out towards them, not really caring what he grabbed as he pulled a grey shirt and some dark colored boxers. Bringing them onto the bed, he rolled over onto his bare back with the clothes laying over his stomach while the sheets tangled around his waist and legs at the movement and trapping them from the coldness that was invading the room from the broken windows on either side of the large bed.

Lifting his body up into a sitting position, he let his legs stretch out since they had been curled up against his stomach from the cold that so desperately wanted to get to him. Pulling the shirt over his head and letting it fall over the rest of his body, sleepily smiling when he felt how large it was over his frame.

Holding the boxers in his right hand, he used his other to untangle his legs from the sheets when he seemed to be making it difficult as his body moved until he was going over the edge. Hitting the floor with a thud as the sheets followed suit and came to cover his body, but he didn't stay down for long when the coldness of the floor started to attack his warm body.

The teen had practically jumped from the floor back into the bed, bringing the sheets along with him as he started to bundle his body with them. Chattering his teeth, he cursed under his breath about the coldness of California and how it was even this cold in the first place to have his balls be sucked up into his body. Finally getting warmed up from the frequent rubbing of his arms on his chest after a few moments, he slipped on the boxers around his hips.

Stiles turned his body around to a burnt night stand, wondering for a moment how it was even standing at the amount of damage it had on it. Moving his eyes up to the small device that lay untouched on the top of it, he reached forward and grabbed it but regretted it as it was so cold on the palm of his hand. Throwing it onto the bed, he slipped his hand under the sheets and continued to grab his phone but with protection this time from the cold that so desperately wanted to consume his body and soul!

Using a pale finger to unlock his phone and check to see what he had missed in the past twelve hours. And just like he thought their were many missed calls and texts from his father and Scott, probably both worried to death that they couldn't get a hold their wonderful Stiles. Chuckling, he started to check the four texts that were left for him, first starting with his father…

Dad at 7:30 pm yesterday - 'Dnt stay out to la8e kiddo'

Dad at 6:01 am today - 'Yur in big truble'

Stiles really regretted ever showing his father how to text, it was starting to get really embarrassing whenever he went out into public and Scott would read the messages his father wrote. Sighing, he replied to those messages and then continued to look at Scotts.

Scott a.k.a. Wereboy at 9:15 am today - 'Forgot the chem hw, cud I borrow it?'

Scott a.k.a. Wereboy at 9:15 am today - 'Say hi to derek for me!'

Feeling the heat come and rise up in his cheeks at that last text made him bit his bottom lip out of embarrassment and instead of replying he just deleted the messages, letting his phone drop to the bed while bringing his hands up to his cheeks as he rolled the palms of his hands over them slowly.

Releasing his hold upon his cheeks from the rough rubbing he was giving them which left them in a rather raw and pink state. Bringing his head up, his dimmed eyes were met with a little square object that had a bent stand in the front to hold something was sitting on top a large dresser that had burned marks scratching the wood.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at the object not seeing it there before; then again he hasn't been allowed in this room till last night. Feeling the tug of curiosity pull him towards it, he was already crawling his way across the bed and over the edge to the dresser.

Now standing in front of the object he could now see that it was a small speaker system, and an ipod hooked up to it with a little blue light on the side of the system indicating that it was still on. Having the edges of his lips turn upwards into a smile, his hands reaching up and forward to the black ipod as he caressed it in his hands and using his other hand to open the device up.

The screen lit up as Stiles scanned his eyes other the screen, finding that a song was already chosen to start playing when pressed. Reading the title he raised an eyebrow at it, since it didn't sound like a song Derek would have chosen for his type of music. Still being curious, he slid his hand down and pressed play on it.

Music moved through the speakers and into the room, filling it up with sound as the person started to sing.

_Hey baby, what's that sound_

_I make a few steps and I fall on the ground_

_It's a long shot but darling I couldn't love you more_

_Come on, Come on_

_Hey baby, give it a try_

_I can find an answer if you wanna know why_

_I know I'm a nerd but give another play to this song_

_Come on, Come on_

_How does it sound if we spend the night out?_

_How does it sound if we spend the night out?_

Stiles moved his head slowly with the beat, tapping his fingers along the dresser as his body started to move to it now.

_We spend the night out_

_Hey baby, what's that sound_

_I make a few steps and I fall on the ground_

_It's a long shot but darling I couldn't love you more_

_Come on, Come on_

_Hey baby, give it a try_

_I can find an answer if you wanna know why_

_I know I'm a nerd but give another play to this song_

_Come on, Come on_

_How does it sound if we spend the night out?_

Setting it back on the stand he moved back, swaying his hips back and forth while his hands rose up above his head since he didn't know what else to do with them and allowed them cross a top his head.

_We spend the night out_

_How does it sound if we spend the night out?_

_How does it sound if we spend the night out?_

"Come on, Come on." He sang along with it, now moving his body more to it as he followed the beat harder and harder as it got louder while it continued to come out of the system.

_How does it sound if we spend the night out?_

_How does it sound if we spend the night out?_

_Night, Night, Night…_

"We spend the night out." A low voice sang behind Stiles as strong arms came and wrapped around the boys waist, bringing him close to his body as the music started to come to a close.

Derek dipped his head down to the boys head, gently starting to nuzzle his cheek with his own as another song was starting up to which he moved his hips slow with Stiles.

_You say that you'd be back now_

_After your last more flight_

_And so I see you off well_

_And look the other way with all my might _

_And I, I might be addicted_

_To where and how you land up on your feet_

_Yeah, I might be addicted_

_To how you always get the best of me_

_I say out loud this is the last time_

_I say out loud this is the last time_

Stiles brought his hands to bend back and wrap around the wolfs neck, bringing their bodies closer to each other as the beat seemed to move through them making their minds not think of anything else at the moment.

_I wonder if you'll back down_

_There is no end in sight_

_Am I a fool to hang on_

_And will we ever really get it right?_

_And I, I might be addicted_

_To where and how you land up on your feet_

_Yeah, I might be addicted_

_To how you always get the best of me_

The wolf twirled the human around to face him, giving him a grin as he gripped his swaying hips and pulled him further against him with a soft grin placed upon his lips.

This made Stiles melt before the man, his hands firmly planting themselves on the others bare chest that was still warm against his touch.

_Universe, how strong am I?_

"There's one more exit flies on by." Derek sang gently as his head was leaning closer to Stiles as the older one captured him in a sweet but wanting kiss, darting his tongue out to graze over the teens bottom lip for entrance. And once Stiles opened his mouth the chorus came to life making the room beat as their make out turned into a heated kiss.

_Yeah, I, I might be addicted_

_To where and how you land up on your feet_

_Yeah, I might be addicted_

_To how you always get the best of me_

_Yeah, I, I might be addicted_

_To where and how you land up on your feet_

_Yeah, I might be addicted_

_To how you always get the best of me_

When the song came to an end the two pulled away, feeling breathless and very hot even though the wind was blow hard into the room.

Derek pushed the blue button on the stereo as it shut off, coming back to look straight into honey eyes as he smirked. "Didn't know you liked that kind of music?" his hands trailing up and inside his own shirt Stiles wore, grazing the warm flesh that was met with the pads of his fingers.

Scoffing slightly he smiled. "I should be asking you the same question Mr. Wolf." And he leaned forward coming to capture Derek in another sweet kiss while leading him back towards the bed.

Bringing a hand on the mans chest, he pushed forward and watched with a smirk as he fell back onto the bed while he made his way around the dresser to his phone and back to the stereo. Turning it on and plugging his phone in, he scrolled until he found the song he was looking for and turned it up when the system blared to life.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

Already making his way back to the wolf, he brought his body to sit in the others lap coming to bring his legs to spread so he could get comfortable while his thighs trapped Derek's knees from spreading or moving.

Bringing his hand back up, he pushed him once again and watched with a satisfied grin as his body was against the bed, his own coming to hover over him as he ducked down to Derek's neck, capturing some of that tight skin into his mouth as he sucked.

_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me_

_Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee_

_I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating_

He released the skin and trailed his lips up to the man's ear, whispering softly into it. "Come on baby let me see. What you're hiding underneath."

This alighted a growl from the other, feeling hands at his hips when their positions were suddenly changed and Stiles was now staring into bright blue eyes that always made him catch his breath.

Lips were at his throat along with fangs, grazing over the tough flesh and making their way down to his collar bone and slowly could feel Derek sucking on the skin while digging his fangs into it. Hands or claws slid up the sides of his body and underneath the shirt where they were met with that same hot flesh, running their claws down to the waist band of his boxers.

_Words are mislead_

_Such a tease_

_Wanna see the show-ow_

_In 3-D, a movie_

_Heard it's beautiful_

_Be the judge_

_And my girls gonna take a vote_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hiding underneath_

_I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'_

_(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_

_I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin, show stoppi'n, amazin'_

_(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_

Derek let one hand move down and slipped underneath the boy's lower back leaving his hand there while he brought his other out of his shirt to rest on one of Stiles knee, pulling it slowly apart along with the other so his body could slide easily in and rest on the teen's body for better access.

Flattening his palm against Stiles lower back as he started to push upwards, bringing their clothed bulges to brush against each other slowly as a delightful moan was delivered from the teen's mouth, his cheeks becoming flushed.

Licking his lips the wolf began to remove his shirt from Stiles, revealing perfect pale skin that was unmarked from scars and bruises, with the pads of his fingers slightly smoothing over it which made the younger shiver under his touch.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch_

_I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hiding underneath_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_

_Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_

_Come on baby let me_

_Whatchu hidin' underneath_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_I wanna see it_

Slipping it over his arms as they lay above his head, the shirt being thrown to the floor the second it up and off the boy's body as blue eyes stared down at the beautiful creature that lay before him once again.

Moving his head down he darted his tongue forward, meeting it with soft skin and running it down Stiles chest and over to a nipple, swirling his tongue over the nub as it came to life.

Stiles arched his back from the bed, bringing his chest to press against the older ones face letting off a groan of pleasure that was barely heard over the music that blared over the room.

_Skip the talk, heard it all, time top walk the walk_

_Break me off, if your bad, show me who's the boss_

_Need some goose, to get lose, come on take a shot_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hiding underneath_

_I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'_

_(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_

_I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin, show stoppi'n, amazin'_

_(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_

His body felt like it was on fire when the wolf continued down his frame, nipping here and there when leaving small red marks along his path as claws grazed his sides down to his boxers. Slowly his fingers curled into the sheets holding them close when he felt those claws start to dig into the fabric, ripping it while Derek pulled them down and off the humans hips past his legs and then ankles till they were thrown onto the floor with the shirt.

Closing his eyes tightly while his eyebrows knitted together when he hissed, feeling the cold come and wrap a hand around his hardened dick but the cold mixing in with the heat was only making him moan out. His hands tugging the sheets down to wrap around his arms as he tried to control his breathing enough to actually open up his eyes to see Derek pull away from him to stand on his knees. Bringing clawed hands to start removing his sweats, when they were pushed down and the older ones dick sprang free from their confinement.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch_

_I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hiding underneath_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_

_Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_

_Come on baby let me_

_Whatchu hidin' underneath_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

Stiles bit his lip when he saw it, his eyes dimming as lust came to swirl around inside his eyes. Wanting to feel him inside his body, just thrusting into him and making him moan his name out over and o- just thinking about it was getting the poor boy off.

Growling, it was almost like Derek could hear the boy's thoughts his dick aching to be inside that tight body that would writhe and moan below him for more.

Panting slowly, he once again was over Stiles his arms reaching out to the night stand and opening the stand as he reached for a small tube of lube.

Holding it tight in his hands, he extracted the contents of it onto the palm of his hand to lather it up along with his fingers, moving them around until he felt they were fully lathered enough.

Moving his hand down to the aroused body below him, using his other hand to spread the teens thighs apart enough to see his entrance open up, already watching the juices ooze out.

Derek brought his hand down, softly running a finger over the puckered entrance and circling around it as the body shivered slightly with anticipation. Sliding his finger back, he gently pushed forward into the body, already feeling his finger being clenched as he kept moving it forward until it was fully sheathed inside the younger ones body.

Curling his finger inside, he brushed the pad of it along the inner walls of Stiles entrance soothing the tense muscles as another finger was added into the body, also coming to curl and brush against the walls.

Stiles threw his head back into the mattress parting his lips as he tiredly started to pant, lifting his hips up and down to get those digits further inside.

_Oh my god exaggeration_

_Now all this time was worth the waiting_

_I just shed a tear_

_I'm so unprepared_

_You've got the finest architecture_

_End of the rainbow looking treasure_

_Such a sight to see_

_And it's all for me_

Moments later the wolf had pulled his fingers out, finding that he had prepared the boy enough for what was going to happen next. Gripping his erection, he used the lube on his hand to smother it over his dick, going over multiple times until it was slick to the touch. He brought his hands down to Stiles thighs, smoothing his fingers over the flesh before gripping it and pulling the boy closer towards him as his erection sat just above that tight entrance.

"D-Derek…. Please, I-I need you-u" he panted out, his legs coming to wrap around the others waist and pulling him closer towards his body, wanting to feel all of the beta on him. Looking down his own erection was leaking pre-cum slowly out onto his stomach, the wait was making him ache slowly.

Having the teen wait for so long wasn't just killing him but it was killing Derek also, wanting to just shove himself into that body but he just couldn't for the risk of actually hurting him in some way. So we went slowly with it, taking a hold of his dick and aligning it with Stiles entrance as he brought his hands to lay flat against the bed on either side of the body below him.

Steadying his hips he agonizingly pushed forward slowly, feeling the warmth of the muscle contract around him tightly as he kept pushing more into the body. Grinding his teeth a growl was kept back as it made his body vibrate giving the vibration to his member which twitch inside the teen. Stiles panted harder having the pleasure building up inside him as he tried to get Derek deeper into him but couldn't when the wolf had a strong grip on his hips.

After a few seconds which felt like hours, Derek was finally sheathed inside the boy just feeling the warmth and wetness that circled around him making him growl in pleasure. He didn't stay like that long until he was pulling his hips back as his dick followed till only the head was inside.

Stiles had reached his trembling hands to the body above him, taking hold of the wolf's biceps as his nails scraped against the tough flesh there when Derek snapped his hips back and he was being entered again.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch_

_I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off_

_Come on baby let me see_

_Whatchu hidin' underneath_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_

_Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_

_Come on baby let me see_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

The thrusts started out slow and long but increased to a faster pace when they became harder and short, just trying to feel more of the friction that was gathering up in both of those bodies that moved together to the rhythm of the music that still played.

And below the music the slap of skin could be heard along with the frequent pace of two bodies that were filling up with pleasure until they both were about to pop.

Derek leaned his body over, his mouth coming in contact with the boy's skin that was between his neck and shoulder.

Using his fangs to dig into the pale flesh as it easily popped underneath the pressure. This made Stiles arch his back a cry of ecstasy leaving his lips when the pain and pleasure mixed in his body as his stomach was beginning to knot his orgasm.

Getting his movements faster, he started to angle his dick and tried to find that one spot that would make the teen underneath him lose all senses at that one moment. "D-Derek!" the grip on his biceps got tighter as the muscles tightened more around him, making him slow down on his thrusts. Not stopping there he kept trying to move, each time the head of his dick brushing against that spot which made the kid see stars as his orgasm was closing in on him.

Biting his lip as he rolled it around in between his teeth, holding back a moan that wanted to escape from his throat, the sparks of pleasure that coursed through his veins and out to his body, wanting to leave him in a puddle of his own body.

Heat started to pool into his stomach, bringing it to swirl around as it reached out to his whole body as his body reacted to it immediately. And before he knew it, the few thrusts he could feel had brought him right into his orgasm, spraying his seed over his stomach and chest while getting a few on Derek's stomach. His muscles tightened when he released having the wolf above him let off a growl, bucking his hips a few more times before burying himself deep inside Stiles and spilling his load into him when the song ended.

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hiding underneath!_

Stiles let his body fall back, releasing his hold on the man's arms as they fell tiredly on the sides of him. Heavily breathing, he stared straight at the wolf that hovered over him also trying to catch his breath from what had just happen. Smiling, he reached his arms up the best he could and wrapped them around his neck, bringing him down into a soft but sloppy kiss when another song started up.

_Saw your face in a crowded place_

_So beautiful you are_

_It was like the pic I had in mind_

_Now that I'm looking in your eyes_

_Now I know and feel that you will be just mine_

Derek responded immediately, wrapping his arms around the teen's body as their chests met. His hands coming to caress the skin that lay in his hands, gently pushing him forward as their mouths opened for each other.

_If you wanna come with me…_

_I'll be your guide in paradise_

_Can stay with me across the eternity_

Running his hands up Derek's head slowly when he reached his hair, threading his fingers through the thick mass as the wolf moaned into his mouth. Their tongues coming to tangle as saliva was exchanged between the two people.

_Saw your hands playing in the sand_

_So sensual they are_

_They were moving like the ocean's waves_

_Now that you are coming close to me_

_I keep wondering how they could touch my skin_

_If you wanna come with me…_

_I'll be your guide in paradise_

_Can stay with me across the eternity_

_If you wanna come with me…_

_I'll be your guide in paradise_

_Now come with me across the eternity_

Pulling away from Stiles he moved his lips to his cheek, softly kissing as well as leaving more kisses down the boy's cheek to his jaw and then towards his neck. Licking the bite marks he had left only moments ago.

_My baby let's stay together, my baby follow the music, don't stop_

_Just a little to let me dance now, just a little to let me feel as your girl_

_Isn't it love unbelievable, don't you think?_

_If you wanna come with me…_

_I'll be your guide in paradise_

_Can stay with me across the eternity_

_If you wanna come with me…_

_I'll be your guide in paradise_

_Now come with me across the eternity_

"We should do that more often, I like the feel of the music in this room." He grinned but it was shortly lived when he was pushed back onto the bed, his body being covered by the wolf. "Shut up Stiles." And he was silenced by another kiss.

END

**A/N: **Leave Reviews!


End file.
